Mine
by Beauty Melody
Summary: for SHDL 2012 Sleep / Sekuel dari Kau / Happy reading


Haruskah aku berteriak?

Untuk menyatakan bahwa aku—

mencintaimu

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
**_

_**Mine**_

_**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
**_

**SHDL 2012 Sleep**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
**

PERPUSTAKAAN

Tempat paling cocok untuk menghindar dari gadis-gadis berisik yang mengagungkan pesona pangeran sekolah—Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega setelah masuk ke perpustakaan itu. Perpustakaan adalah tempat paling membosankan bagi sebagian siswa, tetapi paling aman untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran fans brutal—menurut Sasuke.

Mata kelamnya menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang berisi rak buku dan beberapa meja-kursi yang tampak berdebu, mengingat tak pernah ada siswa yang benar-benar mau menjamah perpustakaan itu. Bahkan pustakawannya pun tampak malas duduk dibalik meja peminjaman.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju rak buku di ujung ruangan. Berharap ada tempat tersembunyi yang bisa ia gunakan untuk tidur barang sejenak, atau sampai jam pelajaran berakhir—hmm, kedengarannya menarik juga.

Ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat surai indigo yang sedikit berkibar karena sapuan pendingin ruangan. Gadis itu memunggunginya dan terlihat begitu asyik dengan dunianya. Sasuke terseny—menyeringai. God, sepertinya Kau begitu sayang pada Sasuke hingga dipertemukan dengan bidadari yang diam-diam ia kagumi.

Set—

Uchiha itu menarik kursi di samping Hinata dan duduk tepat di samping kanannya. Sontak Hinata menoleh ke arah suara. Nafasnya tercekat ketika melihat sosok pangeran sekolah yang kini duduk di sampingnya dan merebut buku bacaannya.

Sang oknum pembuat onar diam dan mencoba menekuri isi buku yang direbutnya dari Hinata. Walaupun dalam hatinya terkekeh ketika melihat wajah polos Hinata. Keinginan untuk mencubit pipi merahnya begitu membuncah. Ahh, Uchiha tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu. Setidaknya sebelum gadis manis di sampingnya ini resmi menjadi miliknya.

Mata bulat beriris lavender itu mengerjap, tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

"A—"

"Hn."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa?"

Nada suara itu begitu datar, tetapi penuh kegembiraan di dalamnya. Mata kelamnya masih menatap deretan kalimat yang tertulis di buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau tanyakan? Hn?" pandangannya beralih pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis itu gelagapan saat tatapan Uchiha itu mengarah padanya. Sontak ia menundukkan pandangannya menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke. Tangannya meremas ujung rok yang dipakainya.

"A-ano..."

"Apa? Kau mau bukumu ini kembali?"

"Ti-tidak... Ka-kalau U-chiwa-san ma-mau pi-pinjam, s-silakan."

"Tak ada yang bernama Uchiwa di sini."

'Oh ayolah.. Kita sudah tiga tahun berteman, tapi kenapa kau masih salah menyebut namaku?'

"E-eh?"

"Sasuke. Namaku U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE."

'Tak bisakah kau menatapku barang sejenak. Paling tidak hanya untuk membaca name tag-ku untuk tahu namaku, Hinata.'

"Go-gomen ne, U-uchiha-san..."

"Hn."

Hening kembali.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya. Menggeser beberapa kursi yang ada didekatnya ke arah kursi Hinata. Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan pria minim ekspresi itu.

Sasuke segera duduk di jajaran kursi yang telah dibuatnya, kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia merebahkan diri di atas kursi dengan menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai bantal.

"E-eh?"

Sontak Hinata membulatkan matanya. Dia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke kini. Pipi gembilnya memerah pekat. Tubuhnya menegang dan bergetar. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat mereka berdua dan berpikir macam-macam. Terlebih jika yang memergokinya adalah fans Uchiha Sasuke. Dunia pasti gempar dengan jeritan mereka.

Senyum sangat tipis tersungging di wajah tampan Sasuke saat melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Hinata. Dia benar-benat tampak sangat terkejut sekali. Ahh, pipi merah Hinata sungguh menggoda.

"U-uchiha-san... A-apa y-yang kau l-lakukan?"

Kegugupan Hinata kian tak terbendung.

"Diamlah, Hyuuga. Aku lelah. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Singkat, padat, jelas dan tak terbantahkan.

"T-tapi, U-uchiha-san. B-bagaimana j-jika a-ada yang m-melihat?"

"Biarkan saja."

Sungguh jawaban yang benar-benar tidak menjawab pertanyaan.

"T-tapi—"

"Diamlah."

Skakmat!

Telak. Hinata tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Mau tidak mau, setuju tidak setuju, dia harus rela menjadikan pangkuannya sebagai bantal tidur Uchiha Sasuke sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Pandangannya menyapu di sekeliling ruangan. Memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang memergoki mereka berdua. Sesekali dia melirik ke bawah, memandang wajah tampan Sasuke. Sungguh tidak adil. Sasuke adalah seorang laki-laki, tetapi mengapa Kami-sama memberinya wajah dan aksesorisnya seperti wanita kebanyakan. Hidung mancung, rahang yang kokoh, dagu lancip, bulu mata lentik nan panjang, alis hitam dan tebal serta bibir tipis yang merah merekah. Ahh, kalimat terakhir yang dipikirkan Hinata itu membuat pipinya kian memerah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak benar-benar tertidur. Setidaknya untuk satu jam ke depan. Ehh? Berarti dia sudah merencanakan hal ini sebelumnya? Ya, rencana yang tiba-tiba terbersit di pikirannya ketika pertama kali melihat Hinata di perpustakaan ini tadi.

Aroma khas yang dimiliki Hinata begitu menenangkan. Aroma bayi dengan sedikit aroma lavender. Dia tak habis pikir, di usianya yang sudah menginjak dewasa, kenapa aroma bayi itu tidak hilang. Sasuke makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Hinata. Menyamankan diri. Kalau bisa sampai nanti sore. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa Sasuke tidak berniat masuk ke kelas selanjutnya. Tak apalah sesekali membolos, apalagi bersama gadis incarannya.

Satu jam berlalu...

Dua jam...

Tiga jam...

Empat jam. Hinata merasa kesemutan luar biasa di kakinya. Empat jam duduk tanpa mengubah posisi dan dengan beban di pahanya. Raut kesal bercampur lelah tampak di wajah manisnya. Dia masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa Sasuke—yang notabene tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya—tiba-tiba bertindak seenaknya dengan tidur di pangkuan Hinata. Benar-benar tidak punya perasaan.

Tap... tap...

Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang sepertinya menuju ke arahnya. Oh Kami-sama, semoga ada malaikat penyelamat yang Kau datangkan padaku..

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" suara berat itu mengejutkan Hinata. Dia menoleh ke arah sosok yang bertanya itu.

"O-oh,Hagane-san. G-gomen ne. A-apakah s-sudah mau t-tutup?"

"Iya, aku sudah ditunggu temanku di luar. Apa kau masih lama? Dan siapa itu?"

"A-ano... I-ini U-uchiha-san."

"Aa~ aku tahu. Romansa anak muda," Kotetsu tersenyum miring.

"B-bukan.. i-ini t-tidak—"

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggu. Tapi jangan pulang sore-sore. Biasanya satpam sekolah akan berkeliling untuk mengunci pintu ruangan. Aku pulang dulu, Hyuuga-san. Jaa..."

Kotetstu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"H-hagane—"

Cklek..

"—san"

Pintu tertutup.

Dan Kami-sama belum mengabulkan doamu, Hinata. Bersabarlah..

Baiklah. Dia akan bersabar beberapa menit lagi. Namun, kakinya sudah terasa kebas dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Menyakitkan sangat. Terlebih lagi hari sudah menginjak sore. Dia tak ingin melewatkan makan malam di rumahnya bersama Neji. Air matanya sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata. Isakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya. Oh, adakah siksaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini.

Tiba-tiba ada sedikit gerakan dari Sasuke. Sebenarnya dia sudah terbangun sejak Kotetsu memergokinya dengan Hinata. Ahh, dia makin tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya ini. Namun, ada yang salah. Samar-samar dia mendengar isak tangis yang tertahan. Mau tak mau dia harus bangun dari kenyamanan ini.

Mata kelamnya perlahan mengerjap. Menyesuaikan pupil matanya dengan cahaya sore yang sedikit menusuk. Pandangannya langsung bersiborok dengan Hinata. Air mata itu...

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-ahh, a-ano... t-tidak a-apa-apa, U-uchiha-san..." jawab Hinata tergugu sembari menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Set—

Sasuke bangun tiba-tiba. Perasaan lega dirasakan Hinata. Kakinya seakan terbebas dari rantai yang membelenggunya.

"Jangan menangis."

Jemari Sasuke terulur untuk menyeka air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata. Hatinya begitu miris melihat mata pucat itu meneteskan air mata.

Hinata tersentak mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke. Pipinya memerah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ayo.."

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Hinata masih terdiam tidak membalas uluran tangan Sasuke. Kakinya masih kebas dan sakit untuk digerakkan.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ayo pulang.."

Sasuke bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Apa kau tak mau pulang?"

"A-ano... b-bukan b-begitu, U-uchiha-san..."

"Lalu apa?"

"E-eum, k-kalau U-uchiha-san m-mau p-pulang, s-silakan p-pulang duluan..."

Snatch!

Hei, tak tahukah kau, Hinata. Bahwa Sasuke ingin pulang bersamamu. Setidaknya dia ingin kebersamaan kalian berlanjut untuk beberapa saat nanti.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak suka aku antar pulang?"

"B-bukan b-begitu, U-uchiha-san.."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"K-kakiku s-sakit..."

Oh, ternyata itu. Seharusnya Hinata bilang dari tadi. Jadi dia tak perlu berpikir macam-macam.

Hup!

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mengangkat Hinata di lengannya. Sontak Hinata memekik tertahan.

"A-apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya menggendongmu."

"T-turunkan a-aku... t-tolong U-uchiha-san, t-turunkan a-aku.." rengek Hinata sambil bergerak-gerak tak nyaman di dekapan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Hyuuga. Atau kau mau kucium?"

Hinata terdiam. Merutuki pendengarannya yang begitu jelas mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Pandangannya menghindar dari wajah tampan Sasuke yang tepat terpampang jelas di depan wajahnya. Pemuda itu begitu tampan. Gagah dan kuat. Sorot matanya tegas dan penuh wibawa. Namun sayang, ada sedikit yang tidak disukai Hinata. Seringai tipis yang tersungging di bibir Sasuke membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah iblis yang harus dihindari. Oh, tetapi tahukah kau, Hinata. Tak kan semudah itu menghindari Sasuke jika dia telah memilihmu untuk menjadi miliknya.

ɛ^^ɜ

**owari**

Minna-san~~

Ane kembali dengan fic abal nan gaje untuk ikut memeriahkan hajatan SHDL 2012 ini. Maapkan kegajean ane yang tak bertanggung jawab. Fic ini merupakan sekuel dari fic ane sebelumnya yang berjudul **Kau**.

Banyak typo, diksi berantakan, OOC tingkat nasional karena ane bikin fic ini dengan sistem kebut di tengah ujian hidup yang sedang mendera *eaaa :p

Semoga berkenan ^^

Review? :)


End file.
